Nameless Prince
by sakus
Summary: The life of a simple teenage boy becomes just a tad more interesting when he becomes more involved with the Seigaku Regulars.
1. Chapter 1: Hikaru

Author Notes: This is based off a fanfiction I made in middle school, just updated and less cliche. I reread it, and Hikaru was a Mary Sue; I say Sue because she was female (it's hard to believe that story was actually popular LOL). The story makes a lot more sense if she was actually a he and there we go. Honestly not sure how the story will end yet since it's not suppose to be extremely intense or anything since it's just about some teenager; the story is mainly to help me improve my writing skills - if I had any that is. For people who like romance, sorry, it'll probably just be fluff for my sake. /shot

Try to enjoy it! Criticism is welcome!

* * *

A short blond boy sat crossed legged under a well shaded tree with a small striped kitten on his lap. He stroked the kitten's head affectionately, though he wore an expression void of any emotion. The kitten purred in response, nuzzling its small head against his hand. A small smile appeared on his face until a ball, as if appearing out of thin air, smacked him upside the head. The boy blinked a few times in surprise and picked up the ball, staring at it with a clueless expression.

"Hurry it up you idiot, we're going home now," commanded a taller brunette, placing his hands on his hips in a sassy like manner. The blond boy stared blankly at the older boy and made no movement to indicate he was planning on leaving any time soon. Haru's dark eyes made a noticeable twitch and immediately yanked the smaller boy up, causing the kitten to fly up into the air and claw at the closest object – the brunette's face. The blond boy seemed to disregard the agonizing screams of the older boy as he began to play with the small ball.

"Dammit, Hikaru! I swear to god if you don't get this damn cat off my face-!" he began, cut off by Hikaru wordlessly pulling away the clawing kitten and walking off.

"We are getting rid of that cat understand Hikaru?" a large woman stated, aiding the Haru's bleeding face. A few of the children peeked into the kitchen to see this usual scene, but watched curiously nevertheless.

"Don't want to," Hikaru replied with indifference, carrying his kitten away from the flustered woman and fuming teenager, and making his way to the backyard. Almost on cue, the woman pinched Hikaru's ear and dragged him over to the closet and shoved him in as if he were a small _stupid _child,

"You are not allowed to come out until you've reflected on what you have done!"

The young blond had been sitting in the tight space for almost more than two hours, with the company of his kitten of course. The boy wasn't a bad person or anything, but he just simply didn't seem to care about being in a small, claustrophobic room – he simply fell asleep in that time. As for reflecting, he couldn't find a mirror to do so.

"Kira, bored?"The blond asked his feline companion, who in turn mewed in response. Hikaru nodded to it and twisted the door knob a few times, which was of course locked. He murmured a few incoherent words to himself, attempting to think of a logical solution to get out of this dilemma. Sadly, he was unable to, and continued to twist the knob, but with much more force. A snapping sound was heard as Hikaru pushed the door open with ease, an aura of success emanating from him. Kira made its way out the door and glanced around expertly before mewing for his friend to follow.

Hikaru and Kira were now seated on the bleachers of the public tennis courts, watching the tennis balls bounce back and forth like it was the most interesting in the world. Hikaru held a small bag of kitten treats for the feline, who is now enjoying them as if it were popcorn and the court was the theater.

"And once again, you present yourself before Ore-sama," announced a certain purple haired prince. Hikaru made a quick glance at Atobe – focused now on the silver, violet, glimmering hair – but quickly lost interest and stared back intently at the tennis court. Yuushi chuckled and pushed his glasses up with a smirk.

"He doesn't seem interested, in **you**, as usual," he stated tauntingly, earning himself a brief glare. Being Atobe, he quickly brushed it off with a flick of his hair and snapped his fingers, "Kabaji, give him a racquet."

"Usu," he replied, obediently following his orders and pulling out a tennis racquet. Hikaru immediately jumped to his feet and stared starry eyed at Kabaji. Atobe easily recognized that Hikaru's attention was now on the wrong person, initially intending for him to have attention. Yuushi smirked in amusement and patted Atobe's shoulder,

How the blond became friends with the Hyotei Regulars is quite a mystery, or just pure luck, considering Hikaru goes to a completely different school. He visits the courts whenever he gets a chance to, and that is the amazing story of how he met up with the players; mere coincidence. Since then, they – Atobe mainly – has been teaching him how to play tennis.

"Well, I shall leave you to it. See you later Mumei-kun." And so he left the trio, leaving them to play to their hearts content.

A few hours later, and for reasons unknown, Hikaru is now being piggy-backed by Kabaji. The trio – him, Kabaji, and Atobe – are now gallantly making their way to an ice-cream stand, which Hikaru had pleaded – with his sparkly, glimmering eyes – to go to. Atobe, being the gallant king he is, offered to go to a restaurant – which Hikaru refused without hesitation.

When they arrived at the stand, Hikaru jumped off Kabaji and was instantly in front of the vender; Kira was now too expertly browsing the pictures of each flavor.

"Strawberry cone," Hikaru began, pointing a finger at himself then gave a quick glance at Kira. It placed a paw on the mint colored ice-cream and gave an expert nod to Hikaru, "Mint in a cup," he added simply, now pointing at Kira.

The ice cream vender smiled brightly at Hikaru, him being a usual costumer, and nodded.

"Of course of course, here you are!" he exclaimed, handing Hikaru his strawberry ice-cream and the mint ice-cream in a small, plastic cup. Hikaru stared starry eyed at the vender and gratefully took the ice-cream.

"Thanks," Hikaru mumbled, fumbling around his pockets for some money. Atobe quickly made his presence known to the vender and with a fabulous hair flick, handed the cash to the vender.

"No need to thank Ore-sama," he stated, arrogantly, flipping his hair once again. Hikaru gave a small nod in reply and sat on the nearest bench with Kira, placing the cup of mint ice-cream for it to enjoy. Atobe's eye twitched, mentally, expecting the boy to give him gratitude anyway. He expertly blew it off, again, and took a seat besides Hikaru, crossing his legs in a sophisticated manner.

The blond took notice and gave him his usual blank stare as he licked his ice-cream.

"Ore-sama is impressed. Mumei-kun has seemed to improve from the last time we met," Atobe commented, with a look of approval. Hikaru blinked a few times and just gave a nod. Atobe's lip twitched – his plan to receive gratitude foiled once again. Kira gave Atobe an amused look and continued licking its ice-cream in all its greatness.

"Kabaji," Hikaru mumbled, lifting his ice-cream towards the giant.

"Usu," he responded, and slowly shook his head side to side.

Hikaru blinked and stared at Atobe, then decided against it and continued licking his ice-cream. Atobe mentally frowned and stood up.

"It's late; Ore-sama will escort you home." he stated, standing up and taking out his phone to call his chauffeur. Hikaru swallowed the remaining cone and threw out the finished mint cup.

"I'm walking," Hikaru stated, simply, as Kira jumped onto the sidewalk to lead Hikaru home. Atobe placed a hand to his forehead in irritation and sighed.

"Ore-sama insists."

"Walking."

"Kabaji, take him to the limo."

"Usu."

"Meow!"

"Don't wanna."

"What's your address?"

"Dunno."

And that is a normal, typical day for Hikaru – when he isn't at school.


	2. Chapter 2: Echizen, Ryoma

Author's Notes: Is it sad that I got all excited when only two people followed the story? Well shush, I love getting fans. /shot/ So sorry to you two for taking so long. I've been lazy with everything and life. I was hoping to get some criticism, which I didn't receive, so you know - if you can, please do! Oh and before I forget, Hikaru's full name is Hikaru Ishiki; from the other chapter, Oshitari and Atobe called him Mumei, which meant nameless since he hasn't told them his name. I just thought you'd like to know since people are calling him different names and such.

Enjoy! Criticism is always welcome!

* * *

Hikaru stared blankly at the passing clouds. He was currently relaxing on a rather comfortable bench on top the rooftop of Seishun Academy, despite the fact that classes were taking place. Either he did not care much for education or he simply became lost in the crowd; most likely the alternative. Not that he minded going to school at all, he just felt utterly lonely without Kira's usual company. His caretaker, Mrs. Ishiki, forced him to leave behind his dear friend behind and attend school; like all normal teens his age.

The blond scratched the back of his head lazily, letting his other arm dangle off the side of the bench. The sound of the bell echoed throughout the building, and shortly after, the ruckus of students leaving their classrooms. Hearing others enter the roof area, Hikaru got to his feet and stretched, prepared to take his leave.

"Hey Hikaru! You skipped class again didn't you! It won't be long until you get kicked out!" exclaimed Horio, with his usual group of friends - Kachiro and Katsuo - following behind, with apologetic expressions.

Waving his hand towards Katsu and Kachiro, his simple greeting, Hikaru made no move to acknowledge the censure. As Horio continued his speech about the importance of school and all that is tennis - which was completely off topic - the other two sighed and sat down to have lunch, waving the blond to take a seat again.

"Well, it's great to see you back! Better than not coming to school at all right?" Kachiro commented, knowing Hikaru's habits well enough. Katsuo nodded in agreement, at least he attended one of his classes.

The two shared their lunch with the blond, since he never brings lunch; most likely due to laziness. Once Horio realized he was being utterly ignored, he threw a small tantrum in annoyance, blabbering on about some two years of experience that had nothing to do with Hikaru's delinquency. Hikaru stared blankly at the unibrowed teen, nomming away on his friends' lunches without a care in the world.

Katsuo suddenly let out a surprised, "Oh!" bringing everyone's attention to him.

"You haven't been to school for weeks! A lot of things have happened since then! We should go introduce you to Ryoma!"

Before Hikaru could give his reply, which would have most likely been a mumble of some sort, Horio snatched the teen up and dragged him back into the building.

"Echizen, meet Hikaru - Hikaru meet, Echizen!" Horio announced as loudly as possible, putting his hands on his hips proudly.

The dark haired teen stared with uninterest at the blond teen, who simply stared back blankly. Upon looking at them, they were rather similar looking when their hair color is ignored. Height, posture - even their facial expressions were comparably the same. That was until Hikaru waved his hand as a greeting instead of just saying 'hello'.

Ryoma blinked at the gesture and simply nodded his head in response. Greeting acknowledged.

As Horio rambled on about Hikaru's background, mostly his delinquency, the two wandered off away from the babbling nonsense to the tennis courts.

"Regular?" the blond suddenly stated, more than asked, to his companion.

The dark haired teen raised a brow in question, not understanding what the male was trying to say.

Upon reaching the court, Hikaru pointed a finger at Ryoma, "You're a regular?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the teen nodded, and then smirked arrogantly and added, "One game?"

Hikaru stared starry-eyed at the tennis racquet Ryoma had lent him; clearly a habit that was caused by Atobe. He swung it in both hands a few times to get a feel, seeing as it felt a tad different from the usual racquet Atobe lends him.

The other teen stared blankly at the rather gleeful blond. Shifting his weight to his other foot, he called out with some impatience.

"You done yet?"

Snapping out of his reverie, the blond nodded enthusiastically.

Placing the tip of the racquet to the ground, the young regular spun it and called 'rough' as the other male stared with anticipation.

Landing on rough, Ryoma prepared to serve, a sly grin plastered on his face.

As the ball hit the other side of the court, Hikaru's eyes widened to the size of saucers as it sprung up into his face.

"Echizen, that was a cheap shot!" Horio cried out, arriving at the scene with the other two.

Ryoma rolled his eyes at them uncaringly. The blond teen rubbed his cheek, eyes still widened, but now sparkling with awe. Completely oblivious to the arrival of his friends, he stared at his opponent with complete admiration.

"Do it again," he commanded, an aura of childlike excitement radiating from him.

Staring at the ball as it was served, Hikaru lunged forward just as the ball bounced and made a swift return. Not letting the surprise get to him, Ryoma smirked, rather pleased at this turn of events.

The trio were too busy gaping at the surprise of Hikaru's unknown tennis skill, to notice a certain data collector observing with interest next to them. They would have never guessed he was the athletic type, considering how lazy he is.

"Hikaru Ishiki, freshman delinquent," Inui trailed off in thought, arms crossed.

Now jumping in surprise, the trio shuttered at the gleam coming from the regular's rectangular glasses. They easily assumed that the 3rd year had data on all the students at their school; for reasons unknown.

It soon became apparent that Hikaru was mimicking every move Ryoma made, from his footwork, to his swings. It was not unusual for the blond to do such, considering Atobe encouraged him to try the moves he used often; but of course, the others had no knowledge of this.

"So you're a copycat?" the dark haired teen mused, his confident smirk never leaving his face.

Lobbing the ball, Hikaru shrugged slightly, not realizing it was meant to be a taunt, and answered, "Maybe."

Just as Ryoma smashed the ball, a voice screamed, "Ishiki, you dare skip my class!"

The blond stopped in mid step in response to the outcry, turning his head to the source of the voice, and got smacked upside the head in the process.

Ryoma blinked in some confusion, unaware of Hikaru's amazing ditching streak. The teacher, though the blond had no idea of what class, charged into the court and dragged the poor boy out. Horio facepalmed and yelled, "I told you you'd get in trouble one day! But did you listen? Noooo!"

As the blond disappeared into the school, the bystanders entered the court. Ryoma picked up the fallen racquet and proceeded to leave, until Inui cut him off.

"How much do you know about that delinquent?"


End file.
